


You're Gonna Have To Face It (You're Addicted To Love)

by aduviri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Threesome, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aduviri/pseuds/aduviri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thinks about just going out and finding a guy, or a dildo, or a girl with a strapon, but…but nothing does anything for her quite as much as the idea of her boys, of…of giving herself to them. So she watches and she waits and she very carefully lets them come to her. (Or: Erica's going into heat. She has no desire to do it alone.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Gonna Have To Face It (You're Addicted To Love)

Erica doesn’t realize what’s happening until Derek comes back from doing mysterious Alpha things, sniffs the air, and flings himself away from her. They all stare at him—Isaac and Boyd actually visibly startle.

“How long?” Derek asks, and Erica knows that he’s talking to her, but she has literally no idea what he’s talking about, and she tells him so. He frowns.

“Do you feel…warmer than usual? Restricted, like your clothes are too tight?”

She shrugs, stretching her leg out, pointing her toe inside her shoe. “I mean, I’ve been hotter lately, but I just thought it was a werewolf thing. But my clothes fit just the way I want them to, thanks.”

Isaac and Boyd are looking at Derek, concerned. “What’s wrong?” Isaac asks. “Is she okay?”

“ _She’s_ right here,” Erica drawls, nudging him with a claw. He looks somewhat abashed. “And I’m fine.”

“No,” says Derek. “You’re in heat.”

“Heat?” she asks, incredulous. “I’m not a _dog_.”

“You’re a wolf,” Derek says. His eyes are rimmed with red. “I can sense it on you. Your first heat is…always the hardest. It’s difficult to ride it out with alone, or even with, um. With one. One partner.”

Erica can smell everything—she’s always been better at it than the boys. So she can smell the waves of awkward unease coming off of Derek, the low-grade arousal—and the anxiety from the boys…and their _high_ -grade arousal.

And, well. Suddenly her clothes _are_ a little too tight, a little too restrictive. She looks at them out of the corner of her eye, and Isaac is staring openly at her. Boyd is looking at Derek, but he keeps glancing at her, small glances, and with each one his arousal grows stronger and stronger. She can feel the heat now, pressing against her skin from the inside, and heat is…it’s accurate, like she’s gradually being burned alive.

“Heat, huh,” she says, still watching the boys.

“It’s natural,” Derek says, and it’s like his voice is coming from a long way off. “It’s…there’s no shame.”

“None at all,” she murmurs, thoughtful.

\--

It intensifies over the next few days. Derek gives her a wide berth, only cornering her once to explain (awkwardly) that while she _should_ deal with these urges with pack, it was, ultimately, up to her. He’d fled soon after, reeking of embarrassment.

She finds herself spending more time in the shower, the water running over her body oddly sensual. On the second day, she lets her hands wander, back pressed against the tiles as she rolls her clit beneath her fingers, her hips stuttering upwards, but when she comes it feels…empty. Curious, she slips a finger into her fluttering hole and another climax tears through her, unexpected and hard. It leaves her trembling and wanting more—much more than her fingers could give her.

She finds herself watching men walk, watching them move, and she can’t breathe in as deeply as she could. It feels like her clothing is sticking to her skin, and she’s almost loathe to put it on in the morning. It’s horrible—

But it’s worse when she’s around the pack, around Isaac and Boyd. Her limbs shake and sweat starts to bead on her browline and her clit tingles. She can feel her hole clenching around nothing, sometimes, when her eyes light on Isaac’s crotch or the fall of Boyd’s pants or Derek’s hard thighs.

On the third day, they can smell it—she knows they can, because Derek vanishes entirely and the two can barely string complete sentences together. She thinks about just going out and finding a guy, or a dildo, or a girl with a strapon, but…but nothing does anything for her quite as much as the idea of her boys, of…of giving herself to them. So she watches and she waits and she very carefully lets them come to her.

It finally happens in the late afternoon on the third day. They’re lazing around, Isaac splayed out on top of a container, Boyd leaning against it, Derek lurking somewhere in the station. She’s on the floor, legs crossed, leaning against a crate. The silence is heavy and the heat is unfurling even more—she’s going to burst out of her skin, and she’s seriously considering slipping into the alley out back and desperately frigging her hand until she comes. It won’t do anything—just soak her already dripping panties even more—but it’s better than sitting here, feeling them look at her but not do anything.

Just as she starts to move, to shift, Isaac stiffens and focuses on her. “Erica…wait.”

She looks at him, and then at Boyd, and this is it.

It’s Boyd that moves first, sliding in front of her. She expects him to get straight to it, starts to strip in anticipation, but he catches her face in his hands and she suddenly feels…not weak, not like before, but… _delicate_. Cherished. He leans in and kisses her then, coaxing her mouth open with his, his tongue slipping against hers, drawing her closer to him. It’s messier than her earlier kiss with Derek, but it’s somehow infinitely more exciting, a slow, drawn-out burn that leaves her gasping for breath and shuddering when he pulls away only to nip at her swelling bottom lip.

One of his hands slides down from her face, moving to cup her breast, his thumbnail finding her nipple through the fabric of her thin t-shirt, her bra, and pressing in just enough to give her that edge of pain that makes her grown and shift closer, lacing her fingers behind his neck and clambering into his lap. She can feel his cock, hot and hard beneath his jeans, and his hips rut up with the little leverage he can get, pressing the seam of her jeans against her clit—not enough to really do anything, but enough to make her sigh and grind down against him. He kisses her again, hard this time, and then just as quickly abandons her mouth to descend on her neck.

His mouth latches onto the smooth slope of skin just behind the corner of her jaw, and she has never in her life paid that skin a bit of attention, but _god_ , it’s like a direct line to her clit. She groans, can’t help it, and Boyd laughs quietly against her skin and licks a long strip from collarbone back to that spot, and then he sinks just the tip of a fang into it and she’s gone, back arching, pressing against him, and she’s coming _hard_ , barely touched, still completely dressed and in her jacket. Her toes curl inside her boots and her fingers dig into his shirt, claws shredding through the material.

She’s still breathing hard, and Boyd is pressing slow, open-mouthed kisses to her collarbone, and Isaac is suddenly there behind her, laughing and circling his arms around her waist. She can feel his dick, rock hard against her ass, and she pushes back against it and when she rocks forward Boyd’s slides against the seam of her jeans again, and she shivers and throws her head back and laughs, breathless. Her laugh turns into a high, sharp gasp when one of Isaac’s hands presses against her and slips two long, sinful fingers into her pants, still outside of her already soaked panties. He presses them against her clit, rolling them in a steady rhythm as he rocks her forward against Boyd and then back against his chest. Boyd moves her hair aside and Isaac’s teeth bite gently at the nape of her neck.

She can feel him sucking a hickey there, a bruise sinking in around his teeth, a deep-seated pleasure as he marks her for just a minute. Her clit throbs and she feels herself clenching and she moans. “Need something in me _now_ ,” she demands, pushing back from Boyd’s chest, rising onto her knees and then grinding down harder than before, rocking back and forth on the hard bulge of his cock. He growls, low in his throat, and then guides her back into Isaac’s arms.

Isaac brings them down to the floor, braces her, and she presses her face into his neck, scenting him. He smells like _pack_ , but more than that, he smells like _sex_ , and she practically purrs as she spreads her legs wide. Boyd settles between them, near her feet, and he pulls off her boots and then her socks, carefully and methodically. She squirms, tries to rush him, but Isaac holds her firm, murmuring empty words into her ear, biting at her neck and then licking away the blood that rises to the surface. Boyd finally finishes and then he moves further into the wide vee of her legs, and if he takes as long with her jeans she’s going to _scream_.

As if he can read her mind, he looks up at her, smirks, and then takes the two sides of her fly and rips through the zipper, all the way down the seam. The cooler air of the station is a shock, even through her drenched panties, and she shudders against Isaac, her nipples pebbling and tightening even more from the chill. And then Boyd crouches forward and Isaac leans back, lifting her up from the ground and tilting her hips up, and Boyd just lowers his mouth and, looking up at her, presses a soft kiss to her panties. She tries to thrust up, but she has no leverage and can only watch as Boyd’s eyes slide closed and he opens his mouth over her clit.

It’s hot and wet and then his tongue presses _down_ , the material just a little rough against her clit, his tongue hot and warm and foreign and so _right,_ pressing and licking and then his teeth press against her, gently, just rolling her clit, and then he sucks, powerful, and she does scream. Isaac shifts underneath her, moving just in time to catch her thighs as she tries, instinctively, to close them. He sucks a long kiss in that spot that Boyd had found, and she arches, thighs trembling in Isaac’s grip, mouth falling open on a wordless cry. Boyd pulls away and she groans.

“Like we’re even close to done,” Isaac whispers in her ear, teasing flicks of his tongue against the shell. He bites at the lobe, worrying it between his teeth until she sighs, content. Boyd lifts her hips and slips off the remnants of her jeans and then her panties, losing patience halfway through and tearing them in two. He slips back between her legs as quickly as he can, still supporting her hips as Isaac shifts behind her, and when he lets her hips down again Isaac’s bare cock is pressing against the meat of her ass. She bites back a smile and presses her hips back, frotting against him. He hisses and sinks his teeth into her still-clothed shoulder and she laughs, reckless.

Boyd’s leaning down again, and if it was good before, it’s twice as good now. She can feel herself heating up as he works, his huge hands pressing at her inner thighs, sliding up to hold her apart. Isaac spreads her legs further and she screams when Boyd presses the broad flat of his tongue against her clit and slides it up, a long, slow drag that has her gushing. One of his hands slides down from her slit and he’s pressing two thick fingers against her dripping hole. They tease around the rim as he works, tongue lapping at her in a slow rhythm that’s driving her out of her mind.

“Just—fucking—come _on_ , Boyd!” she pants, frustrated, pushing her hips down in a desperate attempt to take in more of his fingers. He laughs against her clit and the vibrations send her over the edge for the third time. She can feel herself getting wetter, pulsing, can _feel_ her hole fluttering around the very tips of his fingers. She opens her mouth to moan and Boyd takes his fingers away and rests them against her bottom lip. She pouts at him for a minute, but she pulls her fingers in, wrapping her tongue around them—

And Isaac slides a wonderfully long finger into her up to the knuckle. She moans around Boyd’s fingers as they press into her mouth, and she slips her tongue between them, presses her head forward to take in as much as she can. As she works, Isaac has started to pump that finger in and out, slowly. Impatient, she thrusts her hips down, spurring him on, and he laughs (an out of breath laugh, she notices in the hazy back of her mind)—and he presses in another finger, rotating them as he goes and then sliding them back out until he just has the tips inside of her. He spreads them, holding her open, and Boyd slips his fingers out of her mouth and, just as quickly, into her.

His fingers are thicker than Isaac’s were, but shorter. The stretch burns a little in an addictive way, and she moves her hips in circles, squeezing his fingers, her hole trying to pull him in deeper. He obliges, rocking his fingers in and out as Isaac holds her open and grinds his cock slowly against her.

“Now,” she demands, bringing her hand down to try to guide Isaac’s cock in.

“No,” Boyd rumbles, and Isaac murmurs his agreement. She feels the heat rise in her, dominating her, and her cheeks burn and her hole pulses and her clit throbs and she’s had enough of this. If they won’t give her what she needs—well. She pulls her legs closed, leans back, and _twists_ —

And now she’s kneeling astride a bewildered Isaac who’s laid out flat on his back, her hands on his shoulders, pinning him down, and Boyd is still fumbling in the background. She tosses her hair over her shoulder, fixes him with a glare, and shifts her hips so she can _feel_ the tip of him on her opening.

“Yes,” she says with triumph, and she presses down, hard and fast.

The feel of him splitting her open—it’s the best ache she’s ever felt, better than orgasm, and then she realizes that it _is_ , she’s coming even as she slides down his dick, thick and hard and just as long as his fingers, her pussy clenching and pulsing. She keeps going until her thighs hit his hips and he bottoms out inside of her. She sits back, leaning all of her weight on him, feeling every inch of him spearing her open, and she throws her head back, panting. She moves her hips in circles, small at first and then wider, adjusting to him, riding out the vestiges of her orgasm.

She’s shaking when she comes down from the high, pleasure still singing all the way down to her toes, and just when she thinks she’s ready to move Boyd comes up behind her and slips her jacket from her shoulders, and then he’s guiding her arms up and slipping her shirt off. The air on her sweat-soaked skin feels amazing, sensation rippling across her, and it intensifies when Boyd slips her bra off of her shoulders, pulls it away from her breasts and throws it to the side. He presses himself against her, and he’s taken off his shirt too, and he’s hot and naked against her back.

She twists just enough to find his mouth and she claims it, biting his lip until it bleeds and licking her way in, their mouths open and hot and slipping against each other, panting in the open air, tongues teasing and touching at each other. Isaac groans beneath them, and Erica feels his cock twitch inside her. She smiles into the kiss, powerful and drunk on it, and when she ends the kiss she turns back to Isaac, rises up onto her knees, and slams back down. Isaac cries out, tries to move, but she leans forward onto his shoulders, kisses him too, and then leans back into Boyd, closes her eyes, and starts to ride Isaac’s cock, fast and hard, his hips pressing up as much as they could, grinding himself deeper into her.

It seems to go on forever, the stretch and burn, the slick slide, and Erica thinks that she wants to do this all the time, to never stop—

Boyd’s fingers press over her slit, strong and sure and still wet from _her_ , and they circle her clit again and again and again, and her hips are stuttering in their rhythm, she’s clenching down, and Isaac arches up, _slamming_ into her as he comes with a long, loud moan, his cock pulsing and throbbing. She thrashes against Boyd, her thighs tightening around Isaac’s hips, drawing his softening cock in as deep as she can, and when he finally slips out she whimpers at the loss.

But it’s only a momentary loss, because before she can really process it, Boyd’s pushing her gently forward, and Isaac is kissing her, and as his tongue slides into her mouth Boyd’s dick presses in, just as hard as Isaac’s, thick and long, and she moans into the kiss and thrusts her hips back, impatient, taking him in all in one. He’s a little longer than Isaac was, and the extra sting and stretch has her gasping into Isaac’s mouth. He doesn’t waste any time, taking her by the hips, sliding out, and slamming back in. He sets an absolutely brutal rhythm, made even better when Isaac slides his hands onto her thighs, stopping her knees from skidding on the floor, holding her completely still as Boyd fucks into her with deep, hard strokes.

Her arms give out and she falls to her forearms. Isaac kisses her briefly, intense, and then slides down, his legs sliding between hers, his hands still gripping her thighs—

His mouth on her—

While Boyd pushes in deeper and pulls out faster—

He presses his mouth to her, tongue cleaving her in two. He traces her slit, pressing in at the top and sliding the tip down all the way to her hole, dipping in just a little, flicking at Boyd’s cock before he flattens his tongue, broadens it, and then slides back up, pressing her open wider, one long, hard lick that ends just on top of her clit. He toys with it with the tip of his tongue, flicking back and forth as his fingers dig into her skin and Boyd is still—still going—he tilts her hips, pressing her harder onto Isaac’s mouth and finding the perfect new angle to hit _something_ , oh _god_ , Boyd is driving again and again and again onto that spot while Isaac sucks her into his mouth, tongue and teeth and wet heat driving her out of her mind—

She comes, violently, head snapping back as she screams. Boyd’s still hard inside of her, and Isaac isn’t stopping, they’re just—they keep—

She slides right from one high to another, pleasure never even dropping for a second, a wave of electricity so intense it’s nearly painful. She screams and screams and screams until she actually can’t anymore, her throat raw, her voice hoarse. And it’s only when she goes limp, her entire body falling in a slump, that she feels Boyd still, pressed completely into her hole, and shudder, coming in hard pulses. He softens gradually and slips out as Isaac moves out from under her.

Together, they cradle her between them. Their hands are gentle as they move over her, sweeping down her arms, her legs, her stomach, her breasts, soothing the tremors away. Two mouths move against her neck, slick with spit and with her wetness, pressing chaste kisses against the skin. One of them—she thinks Isaac—moves their hand down to her hole. She murmurs, and Boyd quiets her with a kiss as Isaac presses at her hole. She can feel their come sliding out of her, but then Isaac’s clever fingers catch it and push it back in, rubbing it into the skin around the hole, keeping it inside her. Even the gentle pressure makes her shiver, over-sensitized.

She presses her face into Isaac’s curls and wraps a hand around Boyd’s. She feels tired, but beneath that she can sense the haze settling in—and beneath that, even further (but not too far) the heat, seeking to burn into her skin. She smiles against Isaac’s hair, a wicked grin, and before she closes her eyes she sees, in the darkest corner, a pair of glowing red eyes and a strong pale hand pressing against a still-hard cock.

She can’t wait for round two.


End file.
